Con amor de mi para ti
by BarbieLovegoodWeasley
Summary: Mi primer One-Shot Drinny :B Espero que les guste n n


**Ningín personaje me pertenece :B Todos son de J.K Rowling(L)  
**

**Con amor de mí para ti.**

Ginny Weasley era una chica muy amable y muy querida por sus amigos y amigas, también era una de las más queridas en Hogwarts y una de las más guapas también.

Draco Malfoy, el chico rubio, arrancaba bastantes suspiros, todas las muchachas estaban enamoradas de él–a excepción de Hermione, que estaba empezando a fijarse por su pelirrojo amigo y también de otras chicas que estaban enamoradas de sus novios- y claro que Ginny también suspiraba por este rubio, se empezó a fijar en él desde tercero, pero él no le hacía caso.

Sin embargo Ginny había cambiado bastante, ya no era esa muchachita de la que se burlaban los de Slytherin, cambió bastante, se había convertido en una hermosa mujercita, tenía su cabello rojo fuego, un poco ondulado, sus ojos cafés eran capaces de enamorar con una sola mirada, tenía una piel muy hermosa y una figura que muchas chicas desearían tener y claro que no pasaba inadvertida entre los chicos, siempre la invitaban a salir, aunque ella los rechazaba teniendo la esperanza de que algún día ese guapísimo muchacho la invitara a salir.

Draco ya se había dado cuenta de esto, se había enamorado de la que alguna vez despreció y llamó ''pobretona'' o ''traidora'' y en algunas ocasiones ''comadreja''.  
Y aunque por más raro que suene, fue a pedirle ayuda a Hermione Granger, la mejor amiga de Ginny.

-Hermione, necesito hablar contigo, necesito tu ayuda – le dijo el rubio a la castaña.

-Estoy viendo bien… ¿Draco Malfoy pidiéndome ayuda? – Herms no lo podía creer.

-Oh por favor Hermione, enserio la necesito – insitía.

-Bueno, es un milagro que no te estés comportando como un niño mimado y orgulloso y me sorprende que no me hayas llamado Sangre sucia. ¿En qué necesitas ayuda Malfoy? –

-Es Ginny Weasley, me gusta ella y tú eres su mejor amiga, la conoces mejor que nadie, me gustaría conquistarla y sé que tú puedes ayudarme –

Hermione quería gritar de la emoción, sabía que ese era el mayor deseo de su mejor amiga, todos los días le contaba que soñaba con que ese día llegue. Trató de tranquilizarse un poco, definitivamente debía ayudar al rubio, si su mejor amiga era feliz, ella también, además Ginny ya le había ayudado bastante con Ron.

-¡Claro que sí! – gritó Hermione.

-Oh Hermione, muchas gracias- abrazó a la castaña- no hubiera sabido qué hacer, es que me gusta mucho Ginny y yo por ella renunciaría a todo con tal de tener su amor –

-De nada Draco, ahora suéltame porque tengo clases pero ¿Te parece si nos vemos después de clases?-

Draco la soltó inmediatamente y aceptó dirigiéndose a su sala común.

Hermione le contó todo a Ron y lo convenció de no meterse, así que le pidió que mantenga ocupada a Ginny toda la tarde si es posible.

Draco y Hermione se encontraron, ella había acabado sus deberes y él, bueno los dejaría para después.

-¿Cómo la puedo conquistar?-preguntó Draco.

-Verás, ella es una chica muy romántica, puedes escribirle una carta, pero no creas que te ayudaré a escribirla, debes hacerlo tú, también puedes hacerle un regalo, a ella le encantan esas cosas, pero tienes que ser bastante romántico- Hermione sabía esto por los sueños que le contaba Ginny, dónde Draco le escribía hermosas cartas de amor y le hacía regalos simples, pero hermosos, como en un sueño donde los dibujó a ellos dos entre bastantes corazones con las iniciales D&G.

-¿Estás segura de que una carta de amor me ayude a llamar su atención Hermione? –

-Sé lo que te estoy diciendo Draco, la conozco muy bien, confía en mí–

Inmediatamente el rubio se dirigió a su sala común, les pidió a todos que salgan, necesitaba concentrarse.

-Veamos –dijo- ojalá me salga bien…-

Ginny, si hay algo que pueda hacer para tener tu amor, que tanto lo anhelo

Sólo dímelo y lo haré.

Soy capaz de renunciar a todos mis beneficios, soy capaz de pelearme con mis padres.

No me importaría que mis compañeros se burlen de mi o muchas cosas peores.

También te pido disculpas si te hice sentir mal mucho antes cuando te llamaba traidora o probretona, era muy tonto lo sé.

Sólo quiero que me des una oportunidad, te prometo que te sentirás bien a mi lado, yo te protegeré y te amaré como nadie lo ha hecho antes.

Si tan solo supieras cuánto te necesito a mi lado, para besarte, abrazarte, quererte y que podamos salir a caminar juntos de la mano, no importa lo que digan, yo sé que siempre nos amaremos.

Con amor de mi para ti.

Draco preparó su carta, pero antes debía hacerle algún regalo, así que salió y consiguió unas flores muy hermosas que desprendían un olor precioso.

Le avisó a Hermione que traía listo todo y esta le pidió que se quede esperando afuera y le dijo a Ron que ya no era necesario distraer a Ginny.

-Bueno Ginny, ya debo hacer tareas – le dijo el pelirrojo.

-Eso lo debiste hacer antes Ron, tú y Herms han estado bastante raros hoy –

-¡Ginny! –gritó Hermione haciendo que Ginny salte del miedo.

-¡Herms! ¿Pero qué sucede? Casi me matas del susto –

-Ginny y yo tenemos que hacer algo a solas-dijo mirando a Ron- es algo de mujeres –

Cuando Ron se retiró Hermione le enseñó la carta y las flores.

-¿De quién es esto? –preguntó la pelirroja.

-Averígualo tú misma Gin – le respondió Herms guiñando el ojo.

Ginny se sentó y abrió inmediatamente la carta y comenzó a leer, Hermione se preparó para escuchar un grito de emoción.

-¡POR MERLÍN! NO PUEDE ESTAR SUCEDIENDO, HERMIONE ¿ESTO ES ENSERIO?- Ginny se emocionó tanto que empezó a saltar al mismo tiempo que abrazaba la carta y las flores.

-Así es mi querida Ginny, es verdad y sí está sucediendo y yo fui la que ayudé a Draco, no a escribir la carta, le aconsejé un poco y creo que lo hizo bien –

-Oh Hermione ¡Te adoro! – Ginny fue corriendo a abrazar a su casi hermana.

-Ginny, yo también- las dos lloraban de la emoción.

-¿Draco está afuera?-

-Sí, le pedí que se quede esperando, pero arréglate Ginny –

Yo lo distraigo y tú te alistas, dicho esto Ginny fue más rápida que un rayo y fue corriendo a su habitación.

La castaña abrió la puerta y Draco se asomó.

-Le dije a Ginny que se aliste, no sabes cuánto se emocionó por la carta –

-Sé que estará más hermosa que nunca –respondió Draco.

Finalmente salió Ginny, Hermione volteó y ahí estaba ella, era como su hermana menor, habían pasado tanto juntas y le alegraba verla tan hermosa.

Draco entró y pudo observar que era mucho más hermosa de lo que se imaginaba, su rostro tan hermoso, su piel tan blanca y hermosa, su cabello precioso, toda ella era perfecta.

Ginny se acercó y sonreía más que nunca, Draco estaba asombrado por su belleza y Hermione lloraba de la felicidad.

-Los dejo solos chicos – dijo la castaña.

-Ginny, te ves preciosa-le dijo mirándola a sus hermosos ojos.

-Gracias – contesto sonrojada.

-¿Te gustó la carta? –

-Me encantó –

- Fue con mucho amor de mi para ti, tú me gustas, me encantas, eres hermosa y lamento no haberte hecho caso antes -

- Draco tú me gustabas, pero no tenía el suficiente coraje como para decírtelo, sentía que me ibas a maltratar o que te burlarías de mi –

-Ginny yo fui el tonto, era muy malo contigo y con tus amigos, lamento mucho haberte dicho cosas horribles antes. ¿Me podrías perdonar?– dijo arrodillándose

-Claro que sí, yo te amo Draco, quiero que me disculpes por haber sido tan torpe antes y no haberte dicho lo que sentía por ti -

Draco se levantó y besó a su amada, los dos se besaron como si no hubiera mañana, lo habían deseado por mucho tiempo.

Cuando se terminaron de besar Draco abrazó a Ginny.

-Te abrazaré y te retendré a mi lado, te besaré para tenerte satisfecha mi dulce doncella con cabello de fuego – le dijo sosteniendo la barbilla de ella y mirándola.

-Te amo Draco Malfoy –

-Y yo te amo Ginny Weasley –

Draco y Ginny lograron casarse, enfrentando los obstáculos que se les venían, ellos vivieron muy felices para siempre.

Ginny guardaba la primera carta que su amado le dio, dónde decía ''Con amor de mi para ti'' –digo primera porque cuando comenzaron a ser novios él le comenzó a enviar más y ella también, se enviaban hermosos poemas y algunas cosas de amor-.

**Hola xD Bueno este one-shot está basado en la canción From me to you- The Beatles y lo escribo como parte del reto del grupo Drinny/Dranny: ¡El mejor amor prohibido! **

**Es el primero que escribo, SOY MALÍSIMA ._. pero amo el Drinny(L) Es la mejor pareja .**

**Ojalá les guste :B**


End file.
